Avalanche et conséquences
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Lorsque deux amis restens bloqués par la neige... les sentiments se révèlent
1. Chapter 1

John, Rodney, Ronon et Carson venaient de franchir la porte.

R : Vous savez ce qu'on cherche exactement ?

M (surexcité) : Oui. Une source d'énergie qui dépasse de loin celle de l'EPPZ.

J : Calme-vous Rodney. Respirez un coup et essayez de ne pas vous perdre cette fois.

M (d'un air profondément offensé) : La dernière fois c'était pas ma faute, c'est Ronon qui avait décidé qu'il fallait faire un détour pour …

Mais le scientifique se tut face au regard assassin du runner.

C : Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis là au fait ?

J : Parce qu'Elizabeth m'a demandé de vous emmener prendre l'air. Vous étouffez dans votre infirmerie depuis que la clim est en panne. Elle a pensé que, comme cette mission en présentait aucun danger, ça vous ferez du bien.

C : D'accord.

Les quatre hommes avançaient en regardant partout autour d'eux.

Au bout d'un moment, Ronon s'arrêta. John se retourna :

J : Quoi ?

R : On est déjà passé par là.

M (se retournant) : Mais non.

R : Mais si.

Carson s'approcha de Ronon.

C : Je crois que Ronon a raison. Nous sommes déjà venus. Je reconnais la cascade.

J : McKay !

M : Oui, bon, et bien au lieu de me jeter la pierre, vous feriez mieux de trouver le moyen de nous sortir de cette boucle que nous sommes en train de faire.

J : Attendez, c'est à moi que vous dites ça ?

M (peureux) : Nous, je lance juste une idée.

J : Ouais, ben moi j'en lance une autre : Ronon et moi nous irons en haut de cette montagne pour savoir où nous sommes et vous vous restez là, sans bouger. Carson, restez avec lui. Il pourrait trouver le moyen de se blesser en ne rien faisant.

C : Vous comptez aller en haut de cette montagne, là bas ?

J : Oui. Nous en aurons pour une heure maxi.

Les deux militaires s'en furent laissant les deux scientifiques seuls.

R (chuchotant) : Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de les laisser seuls.

J : Relax Ronon, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien leur arriver ?

M (contrarié) : Non, mais vous avez vu comment ils nous traitent ?!

C : Calmez-vous Rodney. Ils font ça pour nous sortir d'affaire.

M : Mais vous avez entendu le ton condescendant avec lequel Sheppard nous a parlé.

C : Rodney, vous êtes trop sensible ! Il est vrai que le colonel Sheppard peut être un peu brusque, mais dans le fond il vous aime bien.

Rodney émit un grognement qui voulait dire que Carson avait peut-être raison.

C : Bon, et bien, que diriez vous de descendre jusqu'à cette cascade ?

M : Mouais. Mais si John revient et qu'il ne nous trouve pas ? Je vais encore passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

C : Nous reviendrons dans 45 minutes et nous serons là avant eux. Personnellement, je n'en peux plus de cette chaleur.

McKay leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas le seul à se plaindre tout les temps.

Mais son regard se figea soudain. Carson suivit son regard des yeux et vit, lui aussi, un énorme nuage noir se diriger à toute vitesse vers eux.

M : J'opte pour la cascade option grotte.

C : Moi aussi.

Les deux amis se précipitèrent vers la cascade. Au moment même où ils l'atteignaient, une fine neige commençait à tomber.

C : Comment ça se fait que le temps change de cette manière ?

M : J'en sais rien moi, je ne suis pas météorologue.

La neige s'intensifia brusquement. Les deux amis frissonnèrent.

C : J'espère que John et Ronon ont trouvé un refuge.

M : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils savent comment survivre en milieu hostile.

C (regardant Rodney avec un air inquiet) : Et nous ? On sait ?

Rodney répondit à ce regard avec les mêmes yeux. Non, il ne savait pas. Les deux scientifiques se rapprochèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre.

Le froid accompagnant la neige avait trouvé un moyen pour s'engouffrer dans la grotte.

Rodney grelottait. Carson soufflait sur ses mains pour se réchauffer.

M (entre deux claquement de dents) : C'est impensable que le temps ait changé aussi brusquement. Il faisait 25 ° il y a moins de 20 minutes.

C : Oui, c'est intriguant. Vous avez des barres énergétiques sur vous ?

Le médecin avait posé cette question pour la forme vu qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. En fait, c'était surtout pour ménager la susceptibilité de Rodney, toujours enclin se défendre d'être un estomac sur pattes, alors que tout le monde savait qu'il en était un.

M (touché par la question. Carson était vraiment un ami !): Oui… dans mon sac.

Carson plongea dans le sac et ressortit quatre barres.

C : Tenez, mangez-en une. Ca vous évitera l'hypothermie.

M (tendant une main qui commençait à être bleue) : Merci.

Carson était inquiet. Rodney réagissait vraiment mal à la température ambiante. Mais combien faisait-il ? -5, peut-être ? Carson fut tiré de ses calculs par un bruit sourd.

M (paniqué) : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Carson se redressa.

C : On dirait… Une avalanche.

Le bruit s'amplifiait. Soudain, les deux amis virent fondre sur eux une vague blanche d'une vitesse vertigineuse. Rodney sauta sur ses pieds.

M (criant pour couvrir le bruit) : Vous croyez qu'elle va s'arrêter à l'entrée ?

C : Oui, mais il vaudrait mieux se mettre à l'abri au fond de la grotte.

Les deux scientifiques prirent rapidement leurs sacs et avancèrent plus avant dans la caverne. Le bruit augmentait toujours. Ils se retournèrent au même moment. Une partie seulement de l'avalanche avait été retenue par l'entrée. Le reste de la coulée se déversa dans la grotte et Rodney et Carson furent ensevelis…


	2. Chapter 2

Ce fut Carson qui parvit à se dégager le premier

Ce fut Carson qui parvit à se dégager le premier. Il respira à fond lorsqu'il parvint à s'extraire du monceau de neige.

C : Rodney ? Rodney !

Mon dieu ! Non ! Pas lui ! Où était-il ? Le médecin commença à creuser la neige. Soudain, ses doigts rencontrèrent une masse. Carson redoubla d'efforts et finit par extraire un Rodney inconscient.

C : Oh mon dieu !

L'écossais tâta le pouls du scientifique. Il était très faible. Rodney ne respirait plus !! Carson ne perdit pas une seconde. Il pencha la tête du canadien en arrière et ouvrit sa bouche. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un frisson le parcourut. Le froid pensa-t-il. Il fit un massage cardiaque à Rodney. Son cœur repartit. Rodney se releva et toussa. Carson mit ses deux mains sur son visage et soupira. Rodney le regarda. Carson enleva ses mains et regarda Rodney :

C : Ne me refaites plus jamais une peur pareille !

M : D'accord. Merci Carson.

C'est alors que Rodney fut pris d'un violent frisson.

C : Vous n'êtes pas encore sorti d'affaire. Venez près de moi.

Rodney était encore en état de choc et obtempéra. Carson ouvrit sa propre veste.

C : Venez là.

Rodney hésita. Mais pourquoi au juste ? Il n'en savait rien. Cette sensation fugace disparut en un instant. Rodney se pelotonna contre son sauveur. Carson l'entoura de ses bras. Rodney, ne sachant quoi faire des siens, les plaça autour de la taille du médecin. Les deux hommes frissonnèrent. Le froid pensèrent-ils en même temps. Ils étaient heureux de cette situation, sans se l'avouer explicitement. Ils étaient adossés à un rocher.

C : Il ne faut pas s'endormir Rodney.

Mais le scientifique commençait à partir. Carson le secoua.

C : Rodney ! Vous m'entendez ?!

M : Mmmhpf ?

C : Rodney, restez avec moi, s'il vous plait.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix si douce et tellement chargée d'émotion que Rodney se réveilla. Il regarda avec attention le médecin, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Mais, en un sens, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait avec de nouveaux yeux, ceux de… oui, ceux de l'amour. Le scientifique s'approcha doucement de Carson et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le médecin étouffa un cri de surprise. Puis, fermant les yeux, il prit d'une main la nuque de Rodney et accentua le baiser. De tendre celui-ci devint passionné. Rodney pressa la taille de Carson, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Le médecin attira Rodney avec la main qui était restée sur ses épaules. Les deux amis se séparèrent, essoufflés. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux.

M : Carson…

Carson lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

C (dans un sourire) : Je vais te réchauffer.

Il allongea McKay par terre et entreprit de lui enlever sa veste. Une fois que ce fut fait, il passa ses mains sur son t-shirt. Il ne voulait rien brusquer. Il voulait juste prendre son temps pour le découvrir. Rodney avait fermé les yeux à ce contact que, maintenant il en était conscient, son corps avait tant réclamé.

Carson ne savait par où commencer. Devant l'hésitation de son amant, Rodney ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il était maintenant assis devant Carson qui lui était à genoux devant lui. Sans un mot Rodney lui enleva sa veste. Le canadien n'avait plus froid. Le feu qui brûlait en lui avait fini de le ranimer. Il regarda Carson au fond des yeux avec un regard tellement intense que l'écossais en resta sans voix. Rodney fit asseoir Carson et passa ses jambes de part et d'autres du médecin. Il se rapprocha de lui, toujours sans le quitter des yeux. Leurs parties sensibles se touchaient à présent. Ils gémirent tous deux à ce contact et leur désir commença à prendre de l'ampleur. Rodney posa ses mains sur les hanches de Carson et s'infiltra sous son t-shirt. Carson ferma les yeux de plaisir. Les mains de Rodney étaient si douces, si sensuelles, si expertes.

Rodney aimait ce contact. Il contourna les abdos de Carson et remonta plus haut vers ses pectoraux. Il était si fort et si calme en même temps. Rodney se rapprocha encore. Leur désir s'accrût encore. Rodney enleva le t-shirt de Carson puis le sien. Ils frissonnèrent de froid et de désir en même temps.

Carson reprit alors les choses en main et poussa doucement Rodney sur le dos. Puis il s'allongea sur lui… Il le serra dans ses bras. Le contraste entre le froid de la neige et la chaleur qui les animait était saisissante.

M : Carson, j'ai froid.

C (avec un sourire) : Pas pour longtemps, ne t'en fais pas.

Le médecin fondit alors sur le torse de son amant et le couvrit de baisers brûlants. Rodney n'en pouvait plus. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse de Carson faisait exploser en lui une multitude de boules de chaleur. Il gémit. Carson sourit. Il aimait entendre Rodney se plaindre de cette façon.

L'astrophysicien n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Fébrilement, il commença à défaire la ceinture du pantalon de son médecin. Mais ses mains tremblaient tellement de désir qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Carson sourit devant le trouble de Rodney et cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire pour venir lui donner un coup de main.

C : Calmez-vous Docteur McKay.

Rodney le regarda dans les yeux et sourit. Carson finit de défaire sa ceinture et enleva son pantalon. Il en fit de même pour celui de son amant. Les deux hommes se trouvaient à présent en caleçon ? Ils se regardèrent un instant avec passion, puis, comme si ils lisaient dans les pensées l'un de l'autre, Rodney s'allongea et Carson se pencha sur lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis se détacha. En fixant Rodney dans les yeux, il descendit ses mains jusqu'à son caleçon et caressa la bosse. Le canadien gémit de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre. Ce qu'il pouvait lui faire du bien !! Le médecin avait le regard sombre. Il allait enfin posséder Rodney. Il descendit sa bouche jusqu'à l'entre jambe de son amant et déposé une multitude de petits baisers sur le membre qui se durcissait de second en seconde. Le plaisir de Rodney grandit encore, lui arracha un cri de bonheur.

M (dans une souffle) : Libère moi s'il te plait.

Carson ne se le fit par dire deux fois et arracha presque le dernier vêtement de Rodney. C'est à cet instant qu'il vit la plus belle chose qu'il lui eut été donnée de voir jusqu'à présent. Rodney posa sur Carson un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi le regardai-il ainsi ? Etait-t-il déçu ? Carson remarqua la légère anxiété qui régnait dans les yeux de son amant. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer et lui fit poser les mains sur ses hanches. Rodney comprit le désir de son compagnon et lui enleva à son tour le dernier rempart à l'expression de son désir. Désormais, plus rien n'empêchait chacun des deux hommes de montrer aux yeux de l'autre son envie. Et là, comme pris par un instinct animal, Carson retourna Rodney et le pénétra sans crier gare. Le scientifique poussa un cri de douleur car rien n'avait permis à son corps de se préparer à cette pénétration. Mais d'un autre côté, il aimait sentir quelqu'un de fort auprès de lui. Il serra donc les dents et les poings et laissa faire l'homme qui le possédait. Carson avait entendu le cri de douleur de Rodney, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêcher d'entamer immédiatement ses vas et vient, seul moyen de lui faire passer la douleur. Et cela fonctionna car bientôt les cris de douleur de Rodney laissèrent place à des cris de plaisir qui emplirent toute la pièce. Au bout de quelques instants, les deux amants, de plus en plus excités, explosèrent dans un râle de plaisir. Carson se retira lentement et se plaça à côté de son ami.

M (dans un sourire) : Espèce de brute.

Carson lui caressa le visage.

C : Dis moi dans les yeux que tu n'as pas aimé.

Rodney détourna la tête et regarda le plafond.

M : Personne ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir ça auparavant.

Il tourna la tête vers Carson, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

M : Tu as été merveilleux.

C (lui caressant la joue) : Tu as été fabuleux. Rodney ?

M : Oui ?

C : La prochaine fois, ce sera ton tour.

M : Avec plaisir.

Ils étaient en sueur et heureux.

Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix à l'extérieur.

J : Rodney ? Carson ? Vous êtes là ?

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent en quatrième vitesse.

C : Oui, nous sommes là.

J : Vous allez bien ?

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent un instant :

M : Oui, très bien.

J : On va vous sortirent de là.

M (regardant Carson dans les yeux) : Vous en avez pour longtemps ?

J : Une trentaine de minutes.

C (fixant Rodney dans les yeux) : D'accord, on vous attend.

Et les deux hommes fondirent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Cela pouvait se faire en moins de 30 minutes, préliminaires inclus. Et cette fois ce sut au tour de Rodney de jouer.

FIN


End file.
